


Sweet Drippings

by AddictedtoFiction03



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Play, Betty is in trouble, Blow Jobs, Dom Jughead Jones, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Food Play, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Riverdale Kink Week, Shameless Smut, Soft Jughead Jones, Spanking, Squirting, for eating his ice cream, married bughead, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictedtoFiction03/pseuds/AddictedtoFiction03
Summary: Betty Cooper-Jones want nothing more than to go home after a bad day at work to her husband. When she gets there, Betty finds the place without any electricity, and it doesn’t help that its the middle of August. The only source of comfort was Jughead’s pint of Mint Chocolate ice cream. It was screaming her name. He wouldn’t mind if she ate some, would he? As she drowns her sorrows into the delicious treat, Jughead comes home to catch her in the act. Something told her that she was in trouble. How was she going to get out of this one?





	Sweet Drippings

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I want to thank my lovely beta, Mieteve Minijoma for sticking with me throughout this whole thing. You are a lifesaver! muwah!
> 
> I got this idea a couple of weeks ago and then kink week came along and well, this was written! I hope you enjoy! This was really fun to write!
> 
> Strong sexual content below. If you don't like such a thing...sorry, but you have been warned if you go any lower.
> 
> Rated stong E for many reasons

  
  


It had been a long stressful day for Betty Cooper-Jones. She didn’t meet her deadline on time at her job due to her printer, which decided to take a nose dive into the realm of death at the worst possible time. She called down to the tech people, and it looked like it would be Monday before it would be fixed. Yay for them and boo for her. On her lunch break, when she was finally able to leave the office, she decided to head over to her favorite cafe for a bagel sandwich and some much-needed coffee. It was delicious, and she enjoyed every bite. Betty was a carb fiend, and she was not ashamed to admit it, and the carb-loaded lunch helped her day feel a little brighter. 

However, on her way back to the office, that brightness ended when the heel of her shoe decided to get stuck into a manhole and snap in half making her fall, spilling her coffee all over her white shirt and beige pencil skirt. Betty wanted nothing more than to go home and cry her eyes out, but she forced a smile onto her face and got up waving at everyone who decided that it was necessary to stare at her mishap. Isn’t a crowded street in New York City wonderful for times like this? 

Unfortunately, her bad day didn’t stop there. Betty noticed right away that something was wrong the moment she stepped into the comforting four walls of her apartment, the place that she called home, and turned on the light. Or tried to turn on the light. Betty frowned as she flipped the switch up and down and still nothing. 

She walked over to the window where she could feel the heat from outside begging to be let in. She didn’t know what happened, but the gentle July gave way to an angry August that brought with it a wave of relentless heat scorching the city until it melted into ashes. Every ice cream shop in town was packed with people trying to find something that would help cool them down, begging for September to swoop in and save them.

Betty’s eyes scanned every inch of the street below, wondering if there was a power outage happening, but that didn’t appear to be the case. She could see the street lights at the end of the corner, working fine and traffic, and the people were still moving along like nothing was wrong. Thankfully, they were not in that time of the year where it got dark early, so she at least had enough sunlight to see her way around. Betty frantically searched through her mail pile, looking for her electric bill. She was sure that it wasn’t past due as she was always on top of things like that, but she just wanted to make sure that her electric bill was not late. And sure enough, it wasn’t, so what was going on? 

Betty grabbed her phone and went in search of her fuse box. She turned her flashlight on as she found the box in the back of her closet. She opened the door and used the light to read what the information stated. She looked at the switches and based on what she read, the main switch was not where it should be. She pulled on the switch, turning towards her kitchen but still seeing that there was no light. 

The boxed clicked loudly, causing Betty to flinch as the knob flew downward. Well, that wasn’t good. Betty slowly backed away from the box and closed the door, not wanting to mess with it. She had gotten pretty good about fixing things around the apartment when it was needed, but when it came down to the electrical stuff, she let the professionals do the work. 

Betty felt it would better on her part not to be shocked to death for touching the wrong wire. She knew what would happen if she did that. She remembers the scene in Jurassic Park, where the little boy flew to the ground from the fence. Yeah, nope, nope. That was not going to be her. Now it was time to call the landlord to see if he could be of any help. Mr. Grouch as she liked to call him, was often useless as a mouse with his ratty teeth that creeped her out to the moon and back.

After much arguing, Betty finally convinced Mr. Grouch to call someone. He told her that he would contact her when they would be on their way. She tossed the phone on the bed and fanned her face. Without the fans blowing around her apartment, it was quickly warming up and making Betty sweat a bit too much in her work clothes. Betty quickly changed her clothes, settling on a yellow tank top and booty shorts that had cats on them. 

Betty padded her way down the hall to the kitchen, loving the cool feeling of the hardwood on her bare feet. She shivered at how quiet the place was as she always had some background noise flowing through the air. It was actually kind of creepy, she supposed that she could turn the music on her phone, but the battery was getting low so didn’t want to risk it going dead. So that was a no go. 

Betty made a mental note to buy a wireless radio so she could have something, but hopefully, something like this would never happen again. It was just too bad Jughead wasn’t home already. She looked at her watch to check the time, but it would be another thirty minutes at least before he’d be back from his class at NYU. She also knew that he had a test today that he had been studying nonstop for so she decided she wanted to surprise him with dinner. Betty decided to make chicken parmesan, one of Jughead’s favorite meals, to celebrate the stress of his test being over and done with. Unfortunately, that plan went out the window the moment she got home. 

Even with all the bad that happened today, Betty couldn’t help but smile at the thought of her loving husband. Just the simple idea of him brought her that golden light of warmth and comfort. Betty looked lovingly at the photo of them that she had hanging on the wall. She was dressed in a strapless lace fit and flare dress, ultimately chosen against her mother’s wishes, and Jughead looking so handsome in his dark grey suit. Her head was rested on his shoulder with him kissing her crown lovingly.

They had been married for about three years now, and these three years had been the best of her young life. And she honestly couldn’t wait for more of them. It was not surprising that they had married, being high school sweethearts with a love story for the books. The moment they had graduated high school, the entire town of Riverdale started casting bets on when they would tie the knot. Even their parents had a pool going. 

They decided to wait and to go to college first and then maybe get married. They didn’t care if they were married, Betty and Jughead just wanted to be together. But when Betty was involved in a serious accident, a drunk cab driver plowed into her as she was crossing the street, leaving her severely injured, everything changed. Jughead was with her during her recovery every step of the way. He was there when she woke up three days later, and he held her hand through every step of her physical therapy for her broken leg, Jughead was simply the best person in her life, and she couldn’t imagine spending her life with anyone else.

Her throat started to feel sticky with the need for a drink, so Betty walked over to the fridge, yanking the door open. The action caused the freezer door to open as well, sending it slamming against the wall. “Oops,” she muttered, turning her eyes to the opened appliance, landing on a pint of mint chocolate ice cream and suddenly she was not craving a liquid.

Before she could stop herself, Betty snatched up the tub of creamy goodness and auto-piloted herself to a spoon. Without any care, she hopped onto the counter and pulled the lid off, tossing it to the side as she got lost in the treat. She knew it was Jughead’s ice cream, but she didn’t care. She would buy him another later and besides, right now she needed this more than he did. The ice cream had magical powers of curing all of her problems, and she was sold. It was so good and refreshing that she could not stop from taking bite after bite.

“What do you think you are doing?”

Her moment of euphoric pleasure was shattered like ice at the voice invading her mind.

She swallowed and opened her eyes to see her husband leaning against the archway of their kitchen, watching her with his arms crossed and looking way too damn good at that moment. Betty didn’t know if she wanted to finish her ice cream or run over to Jughead, jump him, and have her way with him. Both decisions were delightfully intriguing but couldn’t shake that feeling that she was in a little bit of trouble. She looked through her lashes at him and shrugged her shoulders, taking another delicious bite.

“Never thought I would see the day where my wife is actually speechless. You look like you are enjoying my ice cream,” Jughead said, walking further into the kitchen.

“I am,” she replied, scooping up another bite. Betty was beginning to see the bottom of the pint, meaning her moment was almost over.

“Is it good?” He asked, cocking his eyebrow and staring at her.

“So good,” she moaned, licking her lips of any sweetness left behind. The fresh mint welcoming to her tongue as she smirked at him. “You have no idea.”

“Actually, I do,” Jughead said, his voice slightly husky. Betty looked up to see the blue irises of Jughead’s eyes had darkened. A lot. The sight of it made her clench her thighs together. It didn’t help that he was looking extra hot at that moment, or that she was drunk on the sugar high from the ice cream. 

“I was looking forward to my ice cream when I got home, but I find you eating it.” The roughness of his voice washed over her, warming her body. Betty had to cross her legs as she felt herself beginning to tingle. She wanted him. Right now. 

Betty shrugged her shoulders at him again, a movement that she knew annoyed him. Her eyes locked with his as she pulled the spoon from her lips. “Oops,” she whispered as Jughead walked over, placing his hands on either side of her legs. “You caught me.”

“Such a naughty, naughty girl,” Jughead sighed, hotly. He followed her tongue as she licked her lips again. “What do I do now?”

“Watch me eat it?” Betty questioned, purposely scooping up another spoonful of ice cream, raising it to her lips and into her mouth. Watching the expressions on Jughead’s face as she slowly pulled the spoon from her lips. “Want some?” Betty asked him, coyly.

“Yeah, I do.”

Betty shivered at the want in his voice. She didn’t know if he was talking about the ice cream or her but decided to play along either way. She dipped her finger into the frozen dessert and lifted it to Jughead’s mouth. She watched Jughead’s lips wrap around her finger, running his tongue up the single-digit to leave nothing behind. 

Jughead was always quite greedy when it came to his food. Feeling his tongue on her skin had her drenching her panties. Betty shifted as the tingling in her body was beginning to ramp up from the sensation of pulling her finger from his mouth.

“Yum,” Jughead hummed, pulling back slightly and licking his lips. “Now, what am I going to eat?”

“I have no idea Juggie, but I refuse to share anymore,” Betty teased, greedily eating more of the delicious treat.

“Well that isn’t nice,” Jughead pouted, inching closer to her. “You are going to let your husband starve, huh?”

“At this moment, yes,” Betty replied, licking the back of the spoon. “I saw it first.”

“Actually, I saw it first when I got it from the store last night,” Jughead reminded her. “I was dreaming about it on my way home, and now I don’t get to enjoy it.”

“Sorry, not sorry.” She shrugged, eating another spoonful.

Jughead clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Is that so, Elizabeth?” he muttered, wiping at her lip with the pad of his tub. “You are so mean,” he sighed, sucking the sticky treat off his thumb and moaning at the flavor. “How can I even stand it? Eating my ice cream, that is the world’s greatest sin.”

“You love me this way,” Betty goaded, eating another bite of ice cream. “Mmm,” she moaned as she swallowed. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Jughead growled, shaking his head.

Betty grinned as she swept her eyes, wantonly down his body, landing on the evident bulge in his jeans. Jughead was enjoying this as much as she was. “How about you fuck me?” she proposed boldly. Betty wanted to squeal as she watched his blue eyes grow even darker, like clouds gathering for a storm.

“I could do that,” Jughead dropped his hand from her jaw, running it down the length of her body. He paused slightly gathering her breast into his palm, causing Betty to arch into his hand. He loved feeling the way her body responded to his touch, the way her nipples hardened, begging for more. He could tweak it, giving her a little more pleasure, but he was resisting the urge. Jughead continued his path down her body, resting at her knee. “But that’s what you want, isn’t it? Just like how I wanted my ice cream?”

Betty felt her heartbeat quicken as she watched his hand travel along her body. She loved his touch so much. A simple gesture that was like a match striking to be lit, except that match was her body and his hand was the flint setting her ablaze. However, she also knew how to play this game too. “Yes,” she answered, wanting to feel, no needing to feel, more of his hand on her body. 

“No.” He stated flatly.

Betty closed her eyes as the word should have halted the game, but it was like gasoline, having the opposite effect. She opened her eyes back up to look at him. “Yes,” she pressed.

Jughead shook his head. “No,” he repeated, running the tip of his nails gently down the flesh of her leg. Betty couldn’t help but gasp at fiery waves washing over her like a curse that followed his fingertips. She was melting under his touch, and he had barely done anything to her. 

“Is this turning you on?” Jughead asked her, leaning closer, his breath brushing her lips.

“No,” she lied, shaking her head quickly. “Not at all.” If he went exploring under her panties, she could be fucked. Because she was fucking dripping at this point, dripping for more of him. God, she loved this man of hers.

“Are you lying to me?” Jughead asked sternly, knowing the answer already.

“Do you want to feel?” She replied, a small whimper escaping her lips.

“No, because I know what I will find,” Jughead raised a single eyebrow at her. “You know I hate it when you lie to me, Elizabeth,” he tutted. “I was going to let you have what you wanted, but I think we are going to do what I want this time. And I think you’ll need to be punished for lying to me as well as eating my food.”

“Your food is my food, babe.” She challenged.

“And now you are giving me an attitude. Why do you insist on being a bad girl today?” Jughead asked her, twisting the fabric of her shorts around his finger. His eyes dropped to her lips, and hers began to burn with the need to feel his kiss.

Betty reached for the still sticky spoon and wiped the back of it all over his cheek. She snickered at the shocked look on his face as she leaned in and licked the sweetness off of his face. “Because it’s fun,” she whispered in his ear. “Don’t you like it?” she asked him sweetly as she pulled back to look into his eyes, which were almost black. 

“I fucking love it.” Jughead quickly cupped her face in the palm of his hands, slamming his lips to hers in a heated kiss. Betty responded instantly reaching for the back of his head, pulling his beanie off of his head sinking her fingers into the curls of his hair. 

He ran his arms around her back crushing him to her as he ghosted her lips, begging for entrance. Betty opened up to him and their tongues tangled together, each fighting to claim the prize. Jughead groaned at the sweet taste of chocolate and cool mint that he found there. Jughead pulled from her lips suddenly, pressing searing kisses under her jaw along the lines of her neck, sinking his teeth in to nibble at the precious skin.

“Oh Jughead,” she moaned, loving the sting of each bite as he made his way up to earlobe. She gasped when he took into his mouth and nibbled on it. She wanted to melt into a puddle of nothing already, and they were just starting. Jughead retraced his way back to the other side of her neck, not wanting any of her skin to be left untouched. Betty pushed him away from her neck, fisting her fingers into the fabric of his shirt, tugging it up over his head until it was no longer a thought. Betty reached to pull Jughead’s lips back to hers, but he pulled out of her reach, shaking her head at her.

“I don’t think so,” he said. “We are doing this my way, remember, so you are going to do what I say. Understood?”

Betty had to stop herself from moaning at the forcefulness of his voice. “What do you want me to do?” she asked him.

“I want you to get off that counter and turn around,” Jughead instructed.

Betty jumped off the counter and turned until her back was facing him. “Now what?” she asked him. 

“Take your shorts off.”

Betty pushed the fabric down her long legs until they were a heap on the floor. 

“Panties too.”

This sparked her interest in what Jughead was up too, but she did what he asked, and her panties joined her shorts on the floor.

“Bend over the counter.”

Betty stepped closer to the counter, laying her arms on the cool surface until she was completely leaning over with her ass on display for Jughead.

“Now, there is a sight to see.” He groaned.

Clearly, he was enjoying the sight too, but who was she kidding? She was loving every second. She wasn’t sure what Jughead would do next, but she didn’t have to wait to get her answer, hearing his footsteps as he walked up behind her. 

Betty’s breath caught in her throat as she felt him run the palm of his hand over the flesh of her ass. He pushed the hem of her tank up and bit, pushing her down until she was fully flat on the counter. Jughead moved his hands back to the firm bottom and hummed seductively.

“You know what I am going to do, don’t you? For eating my ice cream and not even waiting for me to share it?”

“I have an idea,” Betty sassed at him, knowing she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help herself. It was just her nature to smart off at him until he made her crumble. 

“All for me to see,” he mumbled, his voice was heavy with his own want. “Right?”

Betty glanced over her shoulder at him. “Of course, it’s for you. Who else would I do this for?” she challenged him, wiggling her ass just enough to tease him. “Hmm?”

“We have to do something about your tongue, young lady.” Jughead scolded her playfully.

“You don’t mind my tongue when it’s on your dick. In fact, I think you love it then,” Betty giggled, but Jughead didn’t appear to see it as funny as she did since he immediately brought his hand down harshly against her flesh. Betty gasped at the sudden sting that she hadn’t been expecting.

“So, for your crimes against my ice cream and your tone, your punishment will be three and,” Jughead told her as he rubbed the still painfully flesh, “you are going to count each one, do you hear?”

“Loud and clear!” She quipped.

“Are you ready, Betts? Tell me.” He said, his voice heavy with lust.

“Yes.” Betty bit her lip in anticipation.

“No,” Jughead scolded. “Say the word. Quickly now.”

“I am ready for you to spank me, Juggie,” Betty replied, her legs trembling in excitement as she prepared for her punishment.

“Good girl,” Jughead praised, rubbing the meaty flesh of her ass before lifting his hand and striking her. 

Betty took in a deep breath as the sting sank through her pores, fueling her rapidly growing desire. “One.”

Strike!

This time, Betty’s eyes fluttered shut as she relished in the pain, welcoming it as her thighs started to grow slicker. “Two.”

Smack!

Betty bit down on her lip to keep herself from moaning. She was loving the sting of his hand, hitting her ass. “Three… Can I have another one?” she begged. She needed it.

“Really?” He questioned, wanting to be sure she really wanted it.

“Please Jug,” Betty looked over her shoulder at him and their eyes locked. “One more.”

Unable to deny the hunger in Betty’s eyes, Jughead slapped her cheek once again, causing a moan to fall from her lips. 

Betty’s eyes rolled into her head as she moved hips, trying to find something that would relieve her. Each strike of his hand had sent her body forward, causing her nipples to rub against the counter, which sent more fuel to the fire. Her nipples were the one thing that could turn her mood from playful to ready to fuck in a second. 

The ache between Betty’s thighs had finally reached a boiling point. She needed it to be gone, or she wouldn’t be able to think straight. Well, truthfully she was well past that point already. Betty’s head fell back, another moan escaping her mouth as Jughead ran his fingers down to her folds, sliding a single finger through her juicy lips. 

“Holy shit,” Jughead breathed, moving his finger down to circle her clit. “You are soaking wet for me, baby. Are you enjoying this?”

Betty shuddered as he continued to play with her clit. “Yes, hit me again, Jughead. Please.” Her fist clenched as Betty could hear him sucking his fingers clean of her juices. And soon she felt his hand strike her again. “Oh my god,” she moaned as it nearly overloaded her senses, sending her hurtling towards a cliff that felt so far, but yet so close at the same time. Jughead seemed to have sensed what she wanted, so his hand met her ass again. And again.

“Like that Jughead,” she moaned, needing more to help her reach that peak. It was so close, and she wanted it so bad. “Harder.”

Slap! Slap Slap!

“Oh, my fuck! Jughead,” Betty cried out, her back arching as she hurtled over that fantastic edge before she melted into the hot sea below. Her knees became unstable as the pressure released like a flood. The feeling was almost too much for her to bear as she slumped forward, not having the strength to hold herself up anymore. She closed her eyes as she tried to regain control of her breathing, but she couldn’t move. She wanted to fall asleep right here.

“Baby, I think you just squirted,” Jughead gaped, sounding awed at what just happened. What did happen? Betty barely knew that answer. She felt like she had been hit by a truck that was made of whipped cream.

Betty forced her eyes, which felt like heavyweights, to open. “Huh?” she mumbled as she struggled to find the words to say, but her mind was wiped clean. Betty didn’t know how she did it, but she raised up on elbows to look at him. “What do you mean?” she asked him, pushing the hair that came loose from her hairband out of her face. And then it hit her. Betty could feel drops of liquid rolling down her inner thighs like a gully washer had sprayed her.

“Betty?” Jughead placed a hand on the small of her back. “Are you okay?” he asked her. Betty could hear the deep note of concern in his voice as she came down from her high. 

Betty pushed herself to her hands and turned around to look at him. “I have no idea,” she replied honestly. “That was insane,” she felt herself becoming flushed and a bit embarrassed.

“Do you need to sit down?” Jughead asked, still in awe of what just happened but wanting to make sure she was okay.

Betty let out a long-winded sigh, running her hand over to face. She looked into Jughead’s eyes and shivered. They showered her with love that warmed her like a soothing blanket to shield her from the cold, but still, she could see the glow of his lust lingering in his dark blue depths. And just like that, her arousal was back with a screaming rage that made her mouth water. “I’m fine,” she replied, but her voice was hungry with want.

While their eyes were locked as Betty stalked over to her husband, sinking to her knees before him. She loved how he gulped when she reached for his belt; the tension between them was sparkling.

“Betty…” he trailed off, concern still present in his voice but quickly fading at the look in her eyes. He opened his mouth to protest and assure her that she didn’t need to, but she stopped him before he could say one word.

“Shut up,” she purred hungrily, running her hand up and down over the bulge of his pants, the sound of his hiss greeting her ears spurred her on even more. Her fingers were shaking as she tugged on the snap of his pants, slowly pulling them down his legs, his boxers included until they were around his ankles. Jughead let out a sigh of relief as his cock sprung free from the tight confinement. He stepped out of his pants, his eyes never leaving Betty’s as she tossed them to the side.

“Betty,” Jughead tried again, but Betty only placed a single finger to her lips.

“Shh,” she shushed, sliding her hands up his legs until she wrapped her fingers around his hardness, guiding her hand softly up and down his length. Jughead let out a breathy moan as he leaned against the island, his hand hands gripping the edge of the counter. Betty leaned forward, running her tongue slowly up the underside of his cock. She lapped up the salty bead that had formed just for her before she pressed her soft lips to his tip in a tender kiss.

“Betty,” Jughead gasped as he watched her circle the pad of her thumb along the head of his shaft. “You don’t have to to do this,” He whimpered as she gently stroked the top of his head, bringing her eyes back up to his.

“Yes, I do,” she panted, wrapping her lips around the head of his cock like it was her favorite lollipop that she had been craving. His hips jerked as she sank his length further into her mouth, taking him all the way to the hilt. Betty reached up with her free hand to cup his balls while she moved her lips up and down, his thrusts setting a nice rhythm. Betty pulled her lips back, giving his head some much needed attention and swirling her tongue around his cock before she went back down, gagging a little as he hit the back of her throat. Betty peeked up through her lashed to see Jug’s face, but his head had rolled back, and his breathing was heavy, and her name spilling from his lips.

Betty turned her attention back to her task and greedily bobbed her head up and down his cock, loving the way he throbbed inside her mouth. Betty jerked her lips off with a pop and lapped at his crown some more, loving to tease her husband.

“Fuck, that feels so good,” Jughead moaned as Betty pulled him back into her mouth, taking every inch that she could fit and breathing through her nose like Veronica had taught her in high school. Betty started to pick up the pace with each stroke, sucking with every pull of her lips, needing to taste him. This only fueled Jughead more as he reached down, yanking her hair free of its holder, weaving his fingers in her blonde locks. Her mouth, wet and warm as she sucked him inside, and her silky lips surrounding his pulsing erection only stoked the hot embers deep inside, driving him closer to the edge.

Betty wrapped her fingers around his raging cock to give him firm strokes when an idea hit her, making her pull back before reaching for the tub of ice cream. It was pure liquid which was perfect for what she wanted to do. 

Before Jughead could protest, Betty took the spoon, letting the melted cream drizzle on to his erect cock. Jughead gasped at the cold hitting his heated flesh, Betty looking up into his eyes and giving him a seductive grin that almost made him cum all over her face right there. Betty took his dick back into her hand and licked every drop of the sweetness off of him. Betty shivered as a new wave of desire pooled in her already dripping folds. She loved doing this to him, loved the way it made her feel to take control, loved how it turned her on to please him.

“Having fun?” He asked huskily, watching her grab the spoon again. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she goaded, running her tongue up the underside of his cock to catch a stray drop. Suddenly, Betty pulled him back into her mouth, taking him deeper than before until he hit the back of her throat again, setting another grueling pace.

Jughead groaned as he placed his hands on the back of her head, fisting his fingers into her hair. She moaned with him deep in her throat, and he could feel it around his cock. He clenched his eyes as it made his balls tighten and he didn’t want to let go just yet, but she was making that really hard. Jughead could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge with each bob of her head. 

“Betty...baby, you need to stop,” he breathed as he struggled to find words, but she didn’t appear to hear him. 

“No,” she growled, continuing to suck his dick hungrily.

Okay, so he was wrong. She had heard him, and she had to know he was close.

“I’m not gonna last any longer,” Jughead warned her, letting out a groan as she played with his aching balls again. 

Betty pulled back to allow herself to catch her breath. “Good,” she smiled at him, circling his head with the tip of her tongue. “Let go, Juggie,” she sank her mouth back onto him, taking every inch without any hesitation.

“But... I want to cum inside you,” Jughead protested, another groan escaping his lips. His hips began to move with each bob of her mouth, thrusting deeper and deeper. “Betty…” he forced out through his teeth, pleasure coursing through him at top speed. He couldn’t tell where the heat it started or where it ended.

Betty pulled her mouth off of him, jerking her hand up and down the length of his cock. “Cum in my mouth baby,” she told him, her breath was so hot on his flesh that it drove him insane. “Cum for me, baby,” she pleaded urgently. 

“Look what you do to me, Juggie. You have me so wet for you,” she moaned, still pumping his length. Jughead looked down to see her rubbing her fingers through her folds, spreading her pussy lips open so she could rub her swollen clit. It was enough to send him violently over the edge.

“Fuck, here it comes,” Jughead cried out into the kitchen as his eyes rolled back into his head, white hot flashes bursting behind his eyes as he succumbed to his pleasure. His fingers tightened around her hair as he came deep inside of her mouth, his cum dripping down her throat as she continued to work him through his orgasm. Betty moaned approvingly, opening her mouth widely to catch every drop of thick hot cum. “Betty,” he whimpered as he was hit with wave after wave of pleasure.

Betty stroked him gently to make sure she got every fucking drop and swallowed the salty goodness that was her prize. “Mmm,” she hummed, licking her lips to make sure she didn’t miss any of the evidence of what she had done. Betty smiled proudly up at her husband, who was currently sagging against the counter with his eyes closed, trying to regain his composure. 

“God, I love you,” Jughead breathed as she got to her feet, opening his eyes to look at the little devil of a wife. “Holy shit…”

Betty giggled as she wiped a finger across her lips. “Good?” she asked, acting innocent. 

“Good? That was fucking great,” Jughead sighed with a dopey ass grin on his face. “Now, it’s your turn.”

Betty’s eyes widened. “You can still go after that?” she asked him, awed at her husband. Even after all their years together, Jughead still shocked her with how he could bounce back from an orgasm so quickly.

“Always,” Jughead said, pushing away from the counter, placing his hands on her hips. “When it comes to you, baby,” he added, making her gush with pride at his words.

Betty shook her head at him, giggling before Jughead leaned forward to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. She slid her hand around to cup his face as she deepened the kiss. Jughead nibbled on her bottom lip and used his tongue to soothe the sting, begging for entrance as the kiss grew heated. Betty opened up to him with a moan, allowing him entry as he guided his tongue past her lips.

Jughead moved his hands to cup her well rounded bottom and lifted her , making Betty squeal. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he deposited her on top of the counter, drawing him closer as their kisses grew more desperate. 

Betty moaned into his mouth as he pressed himself into her already buzzing body. She needed him closer except there was one little piece of fabric in the way and Jughead seemed to read her mind. However, Jughead didn't remove the offending clothing, he simply tugged down the top of her tank until her breast were spilling free. 

Jughead moved his lips down the slender slope of her neck, making sure to stop every now and then to suck on her skin hoping to leave behind a mark, claiming her as his. He gathered her breast in his hand, making her arch her back as Jughead took one of her aching nipples into his mouth while using his thumb to tease the free one.

“Yes, Jughead,” Betty gasped, placing a hand on the back of his head as he switched nipples, the attention on her breasts sending a new rush of juice to flood her aching center. Her clit was desperate for attention, but she didn’t know how long she would last before begging him to take her. She was almost completely done with the foreplay and almost filled to the brim with a need for him to fuck her hard, but her mind was wiped clean when she felt something cold on her breasts. 

Betty looked down to see Jughead pouring a string of melted ice cream over her flushed chest. She whimpered, and the tip of his tongue tickled as he licked up the mess he made on her body. Jughead picked the tub again, pouring some more on her nipples before he closed his mouth around her hardened peaks

Jughead continued to suckle and lick her breasts until she couldn’t take it and it had her pushing his mouth away from her. Between the coldness of the ice cream, which was more of a milkshake at this point, and the wet heat of his mouth, it was enough to push her past the brink of no return. The screaming ache deep in her pussy was begging for relief before she imploded into a hot puddle all over the kitchen floor.

Jughead looked surprised at her actions, “What is it?” he asked her immediately. He wasn’t used to her pushing him away, and it confused him. “Did I do something wrong?”

Betty shook her head as she pulled her tank top off and throwing it over Jughead’s shoulder, tossing it on top of the kitchen table without care. “You did nothing wrong Juggie, but I need you to inside of me.  _ Right now _ ,” she told him, grinding her center against his cock.

Her words made his eyes darkening to where his irises were almost completely black again. “I guess my plans to play with this ice cream are gonna have to wait huh?” he teased, swiping his finger into the tub and sucking it into his mouth while she chewed on her lip. 

Jughead knew how she was when he played with her breasts. It was like letting the beast inside her that begged to be tamed out of its cage. “Such a shame, I was gonna enjoy that.” Jughead ran his fingers down her body until he reached her throbbing folds making her breath hitch. He used two fingers to spread open her pussy lips, a long finger running smoothly through her slippery juice.

“You are so wet,” Jughead said, looking into her eyes and smirking. “Are you this wet for me?” he asked her, using a finger to run circles around her clit.

Betty’s hips jerked as he moved his finger further south to her entrance, sliding it inside her wet heat. “Yes,” she moaned, spreading her legs wider as he pumped his finger in and out of her slick channel. Betty reached down, gathering his rapidly hardening dick in her hand, squeezing her fist around him and pumping it faster.

“Mmm,” Betty moaned as he added another finger. She moved her hips with his fingers, but it wasn’t enough for the itch that she needed to be scratched. “Juggie...please,” she whined, not caring if she sounded desperate.

“Are you sure?” Jughead teased, smirking at she narrowed her lust blown eyes at her.

“So fucking sure.” She cocked her eyebrow, challenging him.

Jughead tilted his head to the side. “I don’t think you are,” he quipped hotly. “What do you want, Betty?”

Betty let out a groan of frustration. “Juggie, I need you inside of me,” she mewled. Betty shuddered as his fingers hit that particular spot deep inside of her. “Please…”

“Maybe I should…” Jughead trailed off. “You did eat my ice cream. Maybe this will be your true punishment. Your husband walking away, leaving you with only one option while I go buy me some more. You would have to get off all by yourself,” he said, slowing his fingers. “What do you think of that?”

Betty gave him a full-on harsh glare that could rival her mothers. “I think if you don’t fuck me right now, I will not talk to you for a week,” she tossed the threat at him.

Jughead shook his head. “Please, you wouldn’t be able to survive without me,” he added with a knowing grin. “You will be begging for cuddles by the end of day two. Admit it.”

“No.” She defied.

Jughead’s grin grew wider. “Admit it, and I will fuck you,” he pressed, stilling his fingers inside her snug heat. 

“Don’t stop,” Betty begged, desperate for anything at the moment. “Please don’t stop.”

Jughead snickered, pressing his lips to her sticky chest, kissing his way up to her ear. “Admit it, baby. All you have to do is say the words,” he muttered, moving his lips down to her breast, circling the tip of his tongue around her nipple, sucking it into his mouth.

“Okay, I admit it. I can’t last more than a day without you because my life would be dull,” Betty rasped, her voice heavily wantoned. “Please don’t tease me anymore, Juggie…” She pleaded, locking their eyes.

“C’mere,” Jughead whispered, the heat of her desire enough to punch down all his walls. He pulled his fingers from her warmth, sucking them clean of her juices before he placed his hands on her hips and pulling her to the edge of the counter. He reached down between them, grasping his cock. He ran the tip along her steamy slit, gathering up her juices, before positioning himself at her entrance. Jughead glanced up searching for any hesitation in her emerald eyes. 

“Please,” she whispered, cupping his jaw in her hand. This was all he needed to hear as he pressed against her, slipping into her wet heat and filling her to the tilt. They both moaned at the delicious union. Jughead shifted on his feet, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back inside her trying to find the right momentum.

Betty threw her head back, a cry falling from her lips as he moved inside of her. “Oh yeah,” she shuddered against him, moving her hips meeting each thrust.

Jughead clenched his fingers tightly around her waist. She was dripping wet, and he knew that he was going to last long. Not with her walls already fluttering around him. “Is this what you wanted?” He huffed, pumping his hips.

“Mmmhm,” she mewled. “Harder, Juggie,” she gasped as he hit that spot inside of her. “Right there,” Betty begged as he picked up the pace. The sound of slapping skin was bouncing off the walls.

Jughead leaned forward to steal a kiss from her lips, swallowing her moans. “I love you so much,” he said against her lips.

“I love you so much,” she replied tenderly as they moved together. “Harder,” she breathed. “Fuck me harder.”

“You got it,” Jughead nodded, rocking his hips faster, slamming his cock harder and harder into her begging pussy.

“Ohhh yes,” Betty cried out, reaching back to hold on to the cabinet. “Yes, Jughead, Yes….” she screamed.

“You are so sexy,” Jughead groaned. His body was filling up with heat with each thrust. “Betty…” he trailed off as he got lost in her.

“Hold up a second,” Betty breathed through her moan. “Let’s change it up,” she told him.

“From behind?” Jughead asked her.

Betty moaned at his word to the floor where their clothes lay discarded. “ Yes… take me from behind,” she demanded in the tone he loved so much. Jughead pulled out of her, moving until he was on his back. He watched Betty move like a lioness as she sank down to her hands and knees in front of him, spreading her legs wide waiting for his cock.

Jughead peppered the plane of her back with kisses as he moved behind her. Once he was ready, Jughead slid back into her, the wet heat welcoming him lovingly. He groaned loudly as he picked up his pace from before like they never stopped in the first place.

“Yesss... Ohhh my god,” Betty said, curling her fingers into fists as Jughead pumped into her, stroking deeply inside her pushing her toward that edge again. “Right there ... right there…” she whimpered, her eyes closing. 

Jughead was hitting that sweet spot again with each thrust spurring her lust to new levels. He gently ran his hand over her cheeks, his thumb circled the pinched hole just inches above his plunging cock. Betty hummed her approval as he continued to tease her.

“Do it,” Betty breathed over her shoulder. “There is lube under the sink.”

_ What? Why did she have lube under the sink? Had she been planning this for a while? _

“Don’t ask right now. Just get it.”

Jughead shook his head as reached for the lube. If there was any good reason to fuck in front of the sink, he guessed this was it. After he got rid of the damn wrapper, Jughead got some on his finger and rubbed it all around her little hole. He pressed his thumb into her testing to see if it was enough. He added a little more to slicken her up some more and pressed again, this time his thumb successfully entered her tight ass.

“Ohhh Jughead,” Betty sighed, loving the feeling of having both her holes filled up by the man she loved. “That feels so good.” Betty could feel that tight coil deep inside begin to wind up. She left one hand on the floor and used one to roll a nipple between her fingers.

“Damn, Betty,” Jughead groaned at the sight of her playing with herself as he worked his thumb deeper inside of her tight hole. “You feel so good baby around my cock. I’m getting close,” he said, feeling his climax climbing higher and higher.

“Me too,” Betty sobbed, moving closer to the edge. Jughead wrapped his free hand around her rub her clit, hoping to help her reach her peak.

“Oh my god, Jughead,” Betty cried out as she fell over the edge breaking through the wall. 

“That’s my girl,” Jughead praised her, slapping one of her butt cheeks. “Let me hear you, Betty. Squirt for me again.”

“Holy hell,” she yelled as the dam washed away, followed by an intense spark of ecstasy filling her being. “Jug...I’m cumming…” she panted through her moan.

Jughead let out a sharp groan, feeling her climax triggering his as well. “Betty,” he growled out as he filled her womb with his hot cum, her body milking his cock of every drop. Jughead sagged forward laying his head on her back as he felt himself go completely numb.

Betty’s shaky knees gave out from under her, causing them to fall to the ground in a heap. They laid there trying to catch their breaths. Jughead pulled out of her and Betty let out a giggle as his essence dripped down her thigh. He collapsed down beside, gathering her in his arms.

“Does this mean I'm forgiven?” Betty asked, breathlessly snuggling into the crook of his neck.

“Forgiven?” Jughead mumbled sleepily. “About what?”

“Eating the ice cream?” 

“Of course,” Jughead chuckled, kissing her forehead. “Just tell me one thing. Why was their lube under the skin?”

“My mom made a surprise visit the other day,” Betty replied. “It was right after I came home from work and didn’t have a chance to put anything away. And you know how noisy she is.”

“Fair enough,” Jughead nodded, thinking of his crazy ass mother in law. “Wanna know something?”

“What?” Betty asked, her eyes closing ready to fall asleep.

“There were actually two pints of ice cream in the freezer,” Jughead confessed, and Betty sat up to look at him.

“Seriously?” She raised a single eyebrow at him. “Two?”

“I know how you are with mint chocolate ice cream, so I bought two because I had a feeling it would be eaten before I got home.”

“And you say I’m the bad one,” Betty grumbled. “So you aren't actually upset?”

“Nope.” He said, emphasizing the “P” sound. 

“So, what was this?” Betty waved her hand around the kitchen.

“This was me walking into the house to find my wife going to town on ice cream, which by the way was sexy as hell,” Jughead shrugged his shoulder. “Sorry, not sorry.”

“Jug!” Betty laughed, slapping him lightly on his chest. “Well, I’m not complaining about it.”

“It’s didn’t sound like you were, either.” He said, nuzzling into her hair.

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

The pair froze at the sound of someone at the door. Jughead smirked at Betty. “Do you think they called the cops again?” he asked her.

Betty snickered at the memory of their neighbor calling the police one night when they were really loud. “Maybe,” she said when she remembered their current issue. No light. “Shit!!!” Betty said, jumping to her feet.

“What is it?” Jughead asked her, getting up from the floor as well. “Betty?”

“It is probably the repairman. Mr. Grouch said someone would be coming.”

“A repairman for what?”

Betty stared at her husband for a brief moment. “Seriously? You haven’t noticed anything wrong with the apartment?”

Jughead turned to look around, and it hit him. “Where are the lights?”

“Now, you notice?” Betty rolled her eyes at her husband.

Jughead shrugged his shoulders as he started to gather their clothes. ”I can’t help that I get distracted by you,” he said defensively.

_ Knock. Knock. Knock _

“Nice save, Jug. Nice Save.”

“Now who is going to answer?” Jughead asked her, handing her tank top.

“You are.” They said simultaneously, both bursting into laughter.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> I think this was a wonderful way to celebrate my first year being in this fandom. I love this fandom and I love the people whom I have met. They truly make this fandom what it is.


End file.
